Ashe/Strategy
Champion Spotlight By David 'Phreak' Turley Champion Spotlight: Ashe, the Frost Archer With the Freljord event coming to a close, this edition of the Champion Spotlight focuses on one of the leaders of the three tribes. Take aim with and your enemies into frigid oblivion as , the Frost Archer. With her full suite of crowd-control and utility, Ashe has the ability to harass in lane and deliver high-impact damage complemented by one of the strongest in the game. Ashe demonstrates natural kiting power with , while provides efficient wave clear and 's active effect allows her to spot a sneaky gank attempt. Use to start a fight, or pick off an opponent with a cross-map snipe to end one. Check out the video for tips, tricks, and sample runes and masteries for Ashe, an ADC with a chilly disposition. Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Ashe doesn't have any offensive power to succeed independently, so make sure to stick with the team when they start to group up. * Ashe's kiting ability is her only defense, so be wary of invasions and sudden signs of engagement. * It's best to focus on one target since becomes very powerful when accumulated. ;Playing Against * Ashe has very few defensive options, so she's an easy target to attack. * Ashe has unparalleled kiting ability with ; a fast approach will prevent you from getting . * Since relies on autoattacks for most of her damage output, tanks who can build a should itemize for it if possible. * is deadly if you get caught in it, but it is quite easy to avoid. Walking in a straight path makes you easier to target, instead, make erratic movement patterns to make it harder for her to predict where you'll go. * Be wary of skirmishing when you cannot account for a surprise . ;Playing With * Ashe's secondary role is support, bringing her along while you're taking objectives will greatly reinforce your advances. * Protecting Ashe during a fight will enable her to lock down oppressive enemies and lay down some zone control. Playstyle is a team-oriented marksman that thrives in asserting control over a fight with her full suite of crowd-control and utility. Where she lacks in dueling power, she excels in kiting her enemies and initiating for her team with . Since she lacks durability or mobility, positioning is key to applying pressure; which comes slowly but surely. * Ashe is a great champion to learn how to kite and stutter step since it serves as a very important technique to play into her strengths and weaknesses. Ability Usage ; Innate * makes last hitting easier. Since autoattacks against enemies who are affected by her passive's slow deal bonus damage, it's much easier to land killing blows on minions. ** Try attacking once when the minion is about less than half health, and once immediately after. ; Q * is a great kiting ability, since it applies very quickly. * can be used to push turrets quickly. This is even more deadly if there are minions around to help build up stacks of . ; W * is the safest and most reliable way to spread to multiple targets. * can be used as a sort of autoattack reset. Firing it immediately after a basic attack will allow to fire off another attack faster than if she were to wait between attacks. ; E * is a scouting tool that is much safer to use than wards, given that it has a global range and holds charges. It can be used to scout unsafe territory without having to overextend. ** reveals units in brush. If a team fight is occurring in the jungle it can give you a significant advantage. ** Cooldown reduction does not lower the time between casts, but it does affect the recharge time. ** Be conservative of charges during the early levels, it's best used when you need vision where you otherwise aren't present. ; R * is a global stun that can be used to save allies or yourself from a long distance, initiate teamfights, or execute enemy champions (although the damage is not very good). * When you are about to use , try to guess where your target will go and aim there, instead of aiming directly over where they are standing. Doing so increases the chances of landing a hit. * The closer you are to the enemy, the less effective is. Runes * Since focuses on frequent basic attacks, the tree provides the greatest supplement to her playstyle. ** will fully benefit Ashe as a supportive fighter and an attack speed lover. ** Allows Ashe to stack quickly upon targeting a champion if she goes on the offensive. ** procs very frequently within Ashe's kiting ability, and helps her survive a fight simultaneously. Items * Since is a marksman, she benefits greatly from stacking , , and (which interacts with her passive). ** buffs damage against targets affected by . It's not as spontaneous as a crit, but the extra damage is guaranteed. * Your starting item should either for early game durability, or for early gold advantage. * Boots of choice for is almost always , as it grants a good amount of attack speed. * is a core build because it not only increases attack damage, but it also buffs the bonus damage against targets affected by . * is good for pushing down turrets faster, while is good for applying to mulptiple enemies at once. * Depending on the enemy team's composition, can either build or . is more useful against teams with tanks that stack a lot of health; if not, then works just as well. * works well because of the high amount of lifesteal and the shield passive. ** is the alternative to this for the damage reduction, cooldown reduction, and bleed effect. Counterpicks * Champions that can get the jump on her such as or can easily capitalize on her lack of defenses. * Champions with oppressive poke such as and force Ashe out of combat. References de:Ashe/Strategie ru:Эш/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Ashe